


Doo Doo Doo Doo, Manananggal!

by VZG



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Crack, First Time, Humor, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Series, Semi-Public Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VZG/pseuds/VZG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merton gets off on danger, and Tommy <i>is</i> danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doo Doo Doo Doo, Manananggal!

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Tommy/Merton, lockers".

It was really just their luck that the beast lead them right back to their old high school. They hadn't been back there in years, but it had been a hotspot for weirdness.

"So what _is_ a mana... mangal..."

"Manananggal, Tommy." Merton _tsk_ ed and shook his head. "You really need to brush up on this stuff, you know."

"Sorry if I've been too busy studying for my degree."

"You're a _werewolf_. It really is kind of like your job."

Tommy sighed. "So what is it?"

"It's kind of like a vampire, but she leaves her legs behind to hunt."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty sick."

"If by 'sick' you mean impossibly awesome, yes. Aside from the whole blood-sucking thing. Hey, look, it's my old locker! I wonder if—"

The clicking of high heels stopped him mid-sentence, and in a second Tommy had pushed Merton up against the lockers, looking over his shoulder for the legs while shielding his friend with his body.

They watched in amazement as a pair of legs walked down the hall. They didn't seem to notice them, walking right past.

"Was that—?"

"Yeah." Merton sounded breathless.

Tommy furrowed his brow. "Are you okay?"

Merton nodded rapidly, his spiked hair brushing against Tommy's forehead. "I'm fine, I just..." He squirmed slightly.

"Are you sure?" Tommy leaned in, looking for any signs that something really was wrong, but he couldn't find anything. Not any wounds, anyway.

But something smelled different.

He sniffed, wondering if it was something the legs had left behind. Then he recognized it.

Arousal.

"Merton?"

And embarrassment. Merton swallowed. "I... it's not what you think. It's a natural response to the thrill of a dangerous situation, I swear."

Tommy smiled, but didn't move away. "It's okay, Merton. I'm not going to freak out. Though now I am wondering if that's the only reason you like me."

"Of course not!" He shook his head. "We need to go after the legs. But you need to change first. Just in case it can still, you know, kick."

Tommy laughed and stepped back. "Okay, but try not to get too turned on by it."

He hadn't meant it seriously, but Merton grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him forward. Merton's lips pressed hard against his own.

He pushed back, confused. "Merton! I thought you said—"

"We don't fight evil enough anymore," Merton half-explained, pulling him forward again. "And I might be just a little sexually frustrated."

A hand cupped him through his jeans, and he couldn't help but let out a howl. After that, any brain function that might have told him to stop short-circuited. He pushed Merton into the lockers, one hand working open his fly, pushing in to find the erection he had only been able to smell.

Merton's head went back, hitting the lockers in a way that had to hurt, and he moaned as Tommy jerked him hard and quick. His hands came up to clamp onto Tommy's shoulders, and the werewolf moved his one hand from Merton's chest to his ass, lifting him up slightly to get a less awkward angle. He rubbed himself against Merton's thigh as he stroked, biting his lip to resist the urge to bite his friend.

The wolf inside him didn't always like to be told what to do, though, and growled in response. Merton's eyes went wide at the sound and the vibration, and he shuddered, moving one hand down to rub Tommy through his jeans again, barely able to keep any sort of rhythm up. The wolf seemed more than satisfied, though, and the combined smell of their arousal and the palm rubbing him oh-so-carefully quickly called the end for Tommy. His hand stilled momentarily on Merton's dick, and he let out another howl, long and uninhibited. Merton gasped at the sight, shuddering as he came in Tommy's hand.

They were both still a moment, breathing hard, and then Tommy blinked, back in reality. He hadn't even fully wolfed out, and yet... he hadn't been able to stop himself the moment he was touched.

By Merton.

Who was quickly zipping himself up and trying to clean them both off with the edge of his black — and now stained — shirt. "I—"

The sound of heels came again, and they turned to see the legs coming back down the hall, as careless as before.

Merton looked at Tommy. "I've got the salt."

Tommy nodded, and they went off after the manananggal's legs.


End file.
